Frozen
by Cheveyo Dauntless Warrior
Summary: THIS IS NOT THE MOVIE! A story of regret. When Frozen, a loner born with the power of ice, is accepted into Windclan, He nearly exposes his power. FroggyClan January writting Challenge.


I couldn't believe I was doing _this_. It was _insane_. There was no way I could survive! But nonetheless, I took a deep breath to prepare myself. _Stop yourself. You know you can. _I pulled back away from the ice. "Why did I have to have this power?" I muttered to myself. Everywhere I went there was someone who didn't want me there. Except him. And I had killed him.

(One moon earlier)

"Who are you?" The cat asked in a fierce voice that made my blood run cold. "Who are you?" he asked again. "F-Frozen."

"Not _what _you are, _who _you are."

"My name is Frozen."

"Why are you on our territory then?"

I smelled the stench of blood from behind me. "Run."

"What?"

"RUN!" We took off as fast as we could. _Wow he's fast. _When we got to a lake, and it was a _big _lake, we stopped. "Who are _you_." I asked the cat.

"Blizzardwind."

"What _is _ this place?" I asked.

"We call it the lake."

"What do you mean _we_?"

Blizzardwind sighed. "There are four clans that live around here. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan."

"What's the difference?"

"ThunderClan fights in undergrowth. ShadowClan are to afraid to fight in daylight, so they fight at night. RiverClan can't even fighton _land_, those water dwellers should just _become_ fish! And WindClan fights with speed and agility." I was shocked. I've been around, or at least I think I've been around, that lake for moons! How couldn't I have known!? "Uh, Frozen? You're glowing."

"Sorry Blizzardwind. That happens."

"It's nothing, so long as it's not an omen."

An omen. That's what I felt like all the time. Sometimes I want to unleash my rage, but I don't. And I don't know why. "I need to tell you, well, show you something."

"What is it?"

"You said I was glowing. I knew that. And I know I can trust you." I started to show him. My pelt grew cold, and my vision hazed over ice-blue. "Stop!"

"Wait. Let me show you. I let it go again, and walked into the lake. I didn't sink. Ice had formed on my paws, and flowed onto the water, keeping me up. I waked back to Blizzardwind. He was frozen in shock. The cold in my fur stopped, and my vision became normal. "Blizzardwind?" He snapped out of the frozen state. "You- you just-"

"I know. I couldn't keep it from you." He had a look of terror on his face. "You should hide that. Don't tell or show it to anyone else." I nodded. "I will."

When night had fallen, Blizzardwind offered to take me to his clan. "Just don't run there." He laughed. "I won't." We walked up an _huge _hill, and stopped. "Stay here." Blizzardwind walked into what looked like a camp, and then came out a little while after he walked in. "You can come in now." I walked into the camp. I'd never seen so many cats! "What is this?" I whispered. "This." he paused, "is WindClan."

"Well that explains why you're so fast."

"And it also explains that you couldn't tell, even _after _I told you how the clans fight."

"You told him _what_?" Another cat stepped out into the pale moonlight. "Onestar I-"

"You will do nothing! You should be punished for this. You're my deputy, Blizzardwind, You should know not to tell a loner like him how WIndClan, let alone _any_ of the clans, how we fight!"

"Stop yowling at him!" I had no choice. I unleashed my rage on this Onestar cat. In a normal circumstance, my claws would be normal. But here, in the frozen rage, my claws turned to frozen ice. "Stop it Frozen!"

I calmed myself down. I just couldn't stand seeing Blizzardwind being yowled at like that. "What, was _that_?" Onestar was frozen. "Onestar?" Blizzardwind asked. Onestar snapped out of the trance. "You," he breathed in heavily, "May be worth something to this clan. I will call a meeting to have you apprenticed to Blizzardwind at dawn."

"Let all WindClan cats gather for a meeting!" Onestar called. The cats filled the clearing. "Last night, my deputy found a loner near our territory. I have decided that this lover will join WindClan, and be apprenticed under Blizzardwind. He will be known as Frozenpaw. This meeting is dismissed."

"Hello Frozenpaw, I'm Blizzardwind." We laughed. "Come on Blizzardwind, you know me." We went down to the base of the hill. "I'm going to show you the territory, Frozenpaw." Blizzardwind took me to, well close to, a forest. "This is ThunderClan. Do you remember what I told you about them?"

"They fight in undergrowth, right?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing on our territory, cat?" Blizzardwind and I turned. "There's no need to fight over a border, Icewind."

"How do you know her?"

"Gatherings."

"Enough! Now get off before I shred your ears off!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" My claws unsheathed. I was going to shred her. "No. Come on Frozenpaw, let's go."

We trained until nightfall. I had already learned various battle moves, and Blizzardwind said that we would have to work on what he called 'scenting the wind' at dawn. But more than that, he said I might be a warrior after that. A _warrior_! I couldn't believe he said that, considering that I'd been in WinClan for six moons. I should at least have been here for ten. Still, I was called the best hunter, and I was 'as fast as the wind that blows from the high moors' as Wind and Blizzardwind put it.

"I name you Frozenheart." The clan cheered my name. My _new _name. I can't believe my life this far. A loner found by some cat I didn't know, who brings me back even after I showed him my power. Onestar knows, but never told anyone. I was trained to run, trained to fight, and trained to defend. The only thing left was love. But I knew that wouldn't happen. "Remember, you have to sit vigil tonight."

The night was cold. Cold enough to drive a normal cat crazy. But I wasn't normal. I was a cat that could control ice. I heard a twig snap. "Who's there?"

"Don't move, or I'll kill you." The voice was cold and icy. "You." I lashed out at him. Nothing held me back. I had to kill him. My vision hazed blue. An icy blue glow shown around my pelt. "You're dead." And I lunged for his heart.

There wasn't blood. Instead, the cat froze, and turned to solid ice. I was shocked. I hit his head, and the entire body shattered. I let my rage calm, and collapsed.

When I woke up, I was in Krestalflight's den. "You seemed to have passed out last night. "Can I go to sleep now? I feel fine." He nodded I walked out of the den. "Frozenheart! I need you on a patrol."

"I just got out of the medicine cat's den. Can't you find someone else Blizzardwind?"

"I'll take Antpelt with me then."

"Thanks. Now I need to sleep. I'll go on a dusk patrol with you though."

"Okay."

When dusk had fallen, I was heading out on the patrol I had promised Blizzardwind I'd go on. "Fine, you lead the patrol! I don't care!"

"What's going on, Blizzardwind?"

"You stay out of this, Frozenheart! I don't need you worrying about me all the time like we're mates!" That was the last straw. My icy rage exploded onto him. I lunged for his heart. And that was it. My claws sunk deep into his chest. "Freeze, Blizzardwind. Freeze." As I sheathed my claws, the realization hit me. I just killed my only friend. "B-Blizzardwind. Blizzardwind no!" Tears were rolling down my face. _Why did I have to do that_? I ran off. Down to the lake.

_I'll be with you soon, my friend_. I walked onto the lake, right into the middle. And stopped. _Goodbye mother_. And I let go.


End file.
